


Protect the pig :<

by ValWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Techno Swap AU, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Basically an AU where Techno and Tommy are swapped. Tommy is the hermit and Techno is exiled. Tommy is also older and Techno is younger.Angst ensues.I hate titles.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 509





	Protect the pig :<

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272) by [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late). 



> TW : Abuse n such (read the tags) and swearing

Technoblade was hesitant when his older brothers asked him to help them win their country back. When they first left to join Dream’s SMP he wanted to go but they left him behind. Now they wanted him to come, but he knew it wasn’t because they missed him. It was because they needed his help. 

The voices encouraged him to go. Phil did too. He knew their family wasn’t as close as it used to be. Tommy and Wilbur leaving put a strain on the relationship between them and their father and youngest brother. Phil hoped this could begin to close that rift. And it did, for a short while. 

Technoblade packed his things, hopped on his horse and took the journey to help them get their country back. Even though he was young he was skilled with a sword, he was on level with his older brothers. He didn’t notice then the interest Dream seemed to take in him as he fought.   
  
Despite their great victory everything fell apart. Wilbur died in the battle leaving Tubbo in charge. Tubbo, his pseudo older brother, established himself as the President. Tommy was his Vice. Techno was obviously against this, he said from the beginning government was no good. Tubbo ignored him. 

So Techno released Withers. Tubbo was furious but Techno was too. Why didn’t his brothers listen? Tommy and Tubbo used Techno to put themselves into a position of power. One that went against Techno’s beliefs. They didn’t care. They used their younger brother and didn’t care. _Techno didn’t realize they did care, they just hadn’t noticed. Losing a brother and running a country were bound to stress the poor pair out.  
_

Tubbo ended up exiling him, despite Tommy’s obvious opposition. He didn’t condone Techno’s actions but he thought exiling his younger brother was unjust. Tubbo overruled him. Dream dragged him out of the country and threw him onto a boat. When he tried to fight back Dream held a dagger to his horses neck. He had Carl since he was young, so he gave in and let Dream row him away from where he had been staying. Not from home. _L’Manberg was never home. His home was with Phil._  
  


So now he sat on and island with Dream and his horse. Dream set down a bed. “Set your spawn” he spoke. Voice level and demanding. Techno saw no reason to refuse. He figured it was so if he did die, _n_ _ot that he would because Technoblade never dies,_ he wouldn’t end up back in L’Manberg. Dream seemed satisfied and left.   
  
He tied up Carl and made a small fire. After putting up a tent around the bed Dream had left Techno figured he could fall asleep. There was work to be done but he was emotionally exhausted. Seemingly alone, he figured he would have plenty of time to himself. The next morning when he was woken up by a familiar man in green it was a surprise to say the least. 

It was an even bigger surprise when he demanded Techno dropped his items. “Put your stuff in the hole Techno. I won’t ask again. You can work to get it back, just put it in the fucking hole” when Techno refused for the seventh time Dream pulled out his sword and ran it through his chest.   
  
Respawning was painful. He sat up in the bed a few feet from where Dream stood. Sword still drawn. Techno gasped for air and clutched his chest. He dropped his items. And he did again when Dream returned a few days later. 

  
After two weeks of Dream blowing his things up and threatening him Techno was on the brink of breaking. His only comfort were the voices. He had Carl sure, but there was only so much support a horse could provide.   
  


The next time Dream returns he acted different. After blowing his things up he spoke. “You know people have been talking about you” Techno froze. The potato he was planting held tightly in his hand. He looked at Dream. “They say such horrible things it’s hard to listen to.”

That.. is not what he expected. Not what he hoped to hear. He had hoped, briefly, for Dream to speak of them being regretful. That hope quickly diminished. “Tubbo thinks the country is much better without you. Tommy disowned you as a brother. Tubbo probably would have too, but I don’t think he ever really considered you his brother” 

Why did that make him feel so bad? His tongue felt like sandpaper and tears welled in his eyes a bit. He shouldn’t care what _they_ think. He knew they didn’t care about him. _So why did it hurt?_ Dream spoke again after a pause. “Ranboo” one of Technoblade’s only friends in his brother’s country “he thinks you are a monster.” 

Dream walked over to him now. He put his hand on the top of Techno’s head gently. “I think they are wrong Technoblade” The pig hybrid looked up at him again. He never did expect any of the words coming from the masked man’s mouth. “You did what you thought was right. I think you were brave. They wronged you.”

He was right. His brothers knew from the beginning he hated governments. He hated giving the power over people’s lives to one person. No one deserved that. No one was truly good enough to hold such a position. Everyone was human, (well mostly anyways in Techno’s case) everyone had flaws. His brother’s knew he felt this way and used him anyways. 

“I can help you get revenge” Dream broke his train of thought. He held out his hand and Techno took it. The two spared every day for a week. At the end of the week Dream gave him a new sword.

As time went on Dream’s praise turned into criticism. His swings became harder and he yelled more as they spared. The two had been going on for an hour and Techno was tired. “You can’t be tired now _Blade_. We barely started. How are you going to get revenge if you are so weak?” He spat swinging again. Dream knocked Techno to the ground easily and looked down at him with disgust.   
  


It wasn’t Techno’s fault. He had no good gear and no home beside his tent. The mobs ket him up all night. Last time he tried to build and actual house Dream burnt it down and made Techno watch. Food was also getting increasingly harder to produce as the season changed and the temperature dropped. His potato farming skills could only bring him so far. Dream didn’t seem to care. Failure was failure, no matter the excuse.   
  


“You are worthless” he started walking towards the boy. Techno jolted slightly as fear filled his gut. Dream had been becoming violent as of late. He sat up, knowing if he laid down avoiding Dream the consequences would be worse.   
  


Dream slapped him harshly when he was within arms reach. His head snapped to the side. “I don’t know why I waste my time on you” his foot slammed down on Techno’s ankle. He cried out and muffled it quickly by biting his fist while looking at Dream’s feet. “Maybe I should leave you alone” 

Techno’s body tensed. He doesn’t want to be alone. Dream hurt him, he was miserable. But Dream was helping him. He deserved it. He would rather go through this then be _alone._ “No- please” he spoke tilting his head even further down to the ground. Making himself smaller. “I’m sorry. I’ll try harder I swear.” Dream smirked behind his mask. 

“Good boy” he pat Techno’s head affectionately. The hybrid still flinched. 

  
  
Then Dream found his chests. He had armor and tools hidden beneath the ground near his tent. Every once in a while he would gather a small amount of materials and stash it before Dream destroyed his items. He never took the stuff out, too afraid Dream would take it.

He didn’t gather the stuff to attack Dream. He wanted revenge. He couldn’t attack L’Manberg with no supplies. Of course he needed a stash. When Dream found it, he tried to explain himself. The man didn’t believe him. He screamed and beat Techno far worse then he ever had before. The boy was left a shaking sobbing mess on the ground, covered in bruises. Dream showed no mercy. He stalked around Techno’s pitiful “base” and threw his stuff onto the ground breaking it. He lit his tent on fire and blew up all of his supplies. When he finished he grabbed Techno’s bruised jaw, examining what he had done to the boy for a second, before speaking. “You can start over. When you decide to listen to me we can continue training. Until then, you deserve to be alone.” And with that he left. 

Techno knew he had to leave. Dream wasn’t trying to help him. If he was, if he really wanted to help Techno get revenge, he would have listened. So on shaky legs he walked in the opposite direction of L’Manberg. He figured it would be best to get as far from everyone as possible. 

Eventually he stumbled upon a cabin. Logically he should have hesitated before entering it. However, the cabin looked warm and he was so, so very cold. So he entered it, closed the door with his trembling hand, turned- and his vision landed on piercing blue eyes. Very familiar ones. 

Tommy sat at a table in the cabin, looking surprised. “Tech?” He asked. Technoblade pushed his back against the door. The blonde stood suddenly. “What the fuck happened?”

”Like you care” Techno snapped before he could help himself. Anger and sadness he had pent up for over a month becoming too much to bare. Hurt flashed over Tommy’s face. “Excuse me?” He asked. 

“You didn’t care about me when I was exiled. Don’t pretend you do now.” Tommy took a step towards him. “I tried to help you but you kept making it worse for yourself.” Techno’s eyes shifted to the ground. “You abandoned me” His voice trembled. Tommy didn’t notice his fear. “You deserved it” Tommy snapped walking all the way up to Techno’s trembling form. Shaking from fear, not from the cold anymore.

Techno flinched violently when his brother came into view. His chest tightened. A hand reached towards him, one with gentle intentions, but all he could see was a threat. He saw fingerless gloves that weren’t there. He flinched again, using his arms to block blows that would never come. Incoherent and hysteric apologies tumbled from his mouth. Promises to do better.

Tommy stared, frozen and shocked at his brother’s broken state. Techno rarely showed emotions. When he did it was never to this extent. He hadn’t seen Techno cry since he was really young. His anger disappeared and was replaced with concern. What happened to his baby brother? 

“Tech?” He asked again. Tommy gently pulled Techno’s arms away from his face. He wasn’t sure if hugging him would be a good idea. Techno was never a physically affectionate person, and he was panicked enough. So Tommy opted to putting his hands gently on the boy’s shoulders. 

Techno calmed down after a few minutes. His breathing slowed. “Tommy?” His voice shook. “I’m here Tech” his brother assured. He looked up again, at the familiar blue eyes, and was met with a gentle expression.

Techno sobbed. He buried his head in Tommy’s chest and wrapped his arms around his middle. Techno was shorter so Tommy set his head on Techno’s. He didn’t hesitate to wrap one arm around him, running the other through this hybrids hair. Techno’s hair went down to his shoulders. Last time Tommy saw him it was long and ended at his waist. Dream had cut it as punishment after one of his lack luster sparing sessions.   
  
Tommy held his brother. He and Techno never had much of a strong bond. Seeing him this way still broke his heart. He lead Techno into his bedroom and set the boy gently in his big bed. Techno hadn’t slept well in weeks. He hasn’t laid in a comfortable bed since before his exile. So when met with Tommy’s big comfortable bed, and a big fluffy blanket the engulfed him, he fell asleep in minutes. Tommy pat his hair until he did. After a Techno fell asleep he walked out of the room and pulled out his communicator. He skimmed the contacts a moment and landed on a name. Phil.

Techno woke up to the sun beating down on his face from the window. He was soft and warm. Sitting up gently he looked around the room. It was messy, definitely Tommy’s. The door opened and Tommy stood in the doorway. He walking in and Phil followed close behind. Techno’s eyes widened when he saw Phil.   
  


Phil crossed the distance between them and hugged Techno. He accepted it without hesitation. He usually disliked hugs but it had been so long. He missed Phil, he missed being around people who didn’t yell. Who didn’t hit him, or make him feel worthless. “Techno, son” he pulled away examining Techno’s bruised face. “What happened?” 

Techno looked at the ground. “I got exiled from L’Manberg” he started. Nothing else would make sense if he didn’t establish that, though he knew that Phil was questioning more recent events. “I know Tech. Toms told me. How’d you get injured?” Techno gripped his dad’s shirt and looked at his chest. He knew he could, logically, look at his dad in the eyes. He’d probably find comfort in his eyes. The thought of looking terrified him. Dream made sure of that. 

“Dream” he said simply. “Dream did this to you?” Tommy snapped. Techno flinched slightly at his tone and Tommy lowered his voice. “Dream hurt you?” He asked. Techno nodded. 

“That bastard” Tommy growled out. He walked out of the room. Phil tilted Techno’s head up gently. They made eye contact. On instinct Techno braced for a hit but relaxed just as quickly when he saw his father’s face. “I’m sorry Tech” his dad spoke. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I should have came with you when you first left” Phil took his hands in his gently. His father’s hands were large compared to his. It reminded the pair of just how young he was. “I’ll be here now” he promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda rushed. I might add more later, but it’s 3 in the morning because I don’t know how to write at a normal time. I’m still gonna do the purpled prompts, but I’ve been busy and I saw this one and simply couldn’t resist lol.


End file.
